


囚徒

by lancher



Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 架空
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancher/pseuds/lancher
Summary: 架空np双性囚禁play慎入【





	囚徒

库丘林兄弟们的私人宴会快要进行到了末尾，受邀而来的客人是来自与阿尔斯特交好国的大商人。三兄弟金屋藏娇的传闻在贵族之间早已是沸沸扬扬，他带着些玩笑似的语气说道。  
“我听说这里有一位美人，不知道今天能否有幸一睹真容。”  
他没指望得到许可，但三兄弟眼神略略对视，却点头同意了。  
“让他出来。”Berserker对一旁的侍女说道。他顿了顿，接着又说，“告诉他这不是请求，是命令。”蓝发的男人像是想到了什么似的，微微扯开了嘴角。

先出现的，是几声清脆细小的铃声。宴席两侧被厚重的布帘隔离开来，客人回头看去，从帷幕后走出的竟是个男人。  
那是个身材高大的男人，银色的头发很长，几乎垂落到臀部。而那褐色肌理肌肉饱实的臀肉周遭仅有的遮蔽物是一圈半透明的薄纱。从腰际一直悬挂到小腿肚上。而比之更为鲜明的是那高耸着，如同女人一般饱满挺立的胸部。薄纱的遮挡令人只能看见隐约的轮廓，但任谁也能一眼看出，这绝不是该出现在男人身上的身材。  
他像是十分不乐意出现在此地，行走时都能感到极度的抗拒，但依旧直线式地朝宴席的方向走了过去。  
客人未能找到铃声从何而来，但目光从下至上，在落到那张垂落着薄纱的脸时，突然便停住了。  
“Archer将军……？”  
尽管他所在的国家已经多年没有战事，但身为几乎可动摇国家根基的商人，即使是他也目睹过与阿尔斯特交战国的大将真容。除了那异乎寻常挺立着的胸部与那头长发之外，与他印象中的那张脸相比几乎纹丝未变。  
Caster发出了轻微的笑声。  
“看来您也曾见过他。没错，正是他本人。”  
“没想到传闻中因叛国罪被赐死的将军竟已是此地的阶下囚，怪不得贵国在情势大好的时候却签署了和平协议。”  
“您误解了，Archer并不是我们的犯人。”他语气温和的说，“我们只是非常热切真诚地向他们的王请求能不能完成希望Archer将军能长期驻留阿尔斯特的小小心愿。当然，他们只需要将人交给我们，具体如何留下他是我们该烦恼的事。我不否认我们兄弟的手段稍稍热情过头了一些。但您也知道我们在前线曾交过许多次手，Archer将军难免对我们有些偏见，所以我们不得不用一些小小的花招——但这一切的目的绝对源自于完全的对Archer将军的钦慕。”  
他伸出手把Archer拖到身前，手已经探入了胸前的薄纱深处。被大肆掀开的薄纱一角让客人终于看见了那铃声的源头。细小的银环穿透了乳头悬挂在胸前，银环下方正坠着一枚小小的银铃。  
乳肉被那只手掌揉捏了起来，银铃随着动作上下摆动，叮当作响。Archer的肩膀像是颤抖了一下，他别过了脸，从客人的角度并看不清他的表情。  
Caster却看的清清楚楚，Archer抿着嘴唇，目光越过一切障碍物直直指向地板，似乎拿定了主意要不对这屈辱作出半点回应。  
那麻木的神情无论是Caster、Lancer或Berserker都格外熟悉，因此Caster微笑了起来，手一路向下，毫无犹豫地顺着大腿根部探向了缝隙深处。  
阴唇被触及的感觉令Archer浑身一僵。无论经历过多少次他也完全无法习惯这种感觉。原本并不该属于男人的器官被Caster的手指探入。Archer本能地抓住了Caster的手臂，似乎想阻止他的来回戳弄。但Caster按在内壁上的手指忽然发力，涌起的异样感令Archer双腿一软，几乎倒在了Caster身上。  
“坐上来。”Caster在他的耳边说，语气温柔。  
“坐上来Archer，当个乖孩子。”  
Archer知道那话里的分量，也知道在这里无视命令后的后果。当被友人栽赃陷害，被故国抛弃时他也没有绝望。却从未想过有一天会沦为这样的结果。赤枝三兄弟对他来说并不是陌生人，尽管他们曾许多次试图杀死对方，但在战场之外他原本以为他们应当算得上交情还不错。也绝对无法猜到这三兄弟竟是最终将他推入地狱的罪魁祸首。  
Archer分开双腿跪在了Caster的大腿两侧，被剃的干干净净的狭缝入口对准了Caster早已蓄势待发的部位，迟迟没有下一步。  
他知道被作为商品交易的躯体是最后一件他能为故国做的事，也已下定了决心。但依旧会觉得耻辱。他搭在Caster肩上的双手捏紧了，缓慢吞入了半个尖端，强迫自己坐下去。  
但Caster没有那么好的耐心。他的手放在了Archer的腰上，突然向下发力。  
捅入深处的性器让Archer双眼发黑，他有些想吐，但被调教过无数遍的身体让他克制不住地感受到了快感。  
Caster抬头看他，那银色的双目已经有些涣散了，眼角泛红，但始终不发一声。  
他和Lancer交换了一个眼神，同时露出了恶质的笑容。  
“自己动。”Caster在Archer耳旁低声的说。Archer发软的大腿颤巍巍地将躯体支撑起来，还没缓过来就又被Caster按了回去。Lancer坐在旁边，伸出手捻着他松软挺立的乳头，又用手指向外拉扯那枚乳环。  
到最后那两人已经不理会他慢吞吞的动作，全身被腰上的那双手强制性地上下起落，龟头一次次地顶进深处。Lancer干脆捏住了他的乳房用力挤压。Archer的甬道克制不住地收紧了。他还没习惯自己身上多了个性器，却已被这性器带来的快感逼得发疯。  
“好紧。”Caster发出了半是痛苦半是快乐的感慨，“这么想要啊。”

在旁的客人被这场艳事早已是看得眼睛发直。银色的长发随着那男人的动作起起落落，露出半个浅褐色的背脊和臀肉。那本该冷硬强壮的男人正软在Caster的身上，被操到松软的穴口与性器一次次地亲密结合，发出几近淫靡的水声。  
他有些心猿意马，但Berserker冷冷看了他一眼，那眼神让他立刻将多余的念头收了回去。  
赤枝兄弟可从不是什么善茬。

Caster此时已握住Archer的阴茎上下撸动，强迫他射了出来，射精的快感令Archer双眼发黑。甬道止不住地抽搐起来，嫩肉紧紧缠绕着体内的阴茎，仿佛正极力渴求。但Caster只自顾自地操他，享受着那内壁可怜巴巴地一下又一下徒劳无功的吸紧。  
眼泪终于从眼角滑落，Archer几乎要哀叫出声，但还是忍耐着。他的双唇被自己咬的发白，伏在Caster的肩头，本能地调整姿势让Caster操弄到更深的地方。  
Caster最后一次插入深处时终于射给了他。体内随着那冲刷内壁的液体涌出热流。Caster捉着他的双肩将Archer的脸从肩头稍稍挪开看着他。那张脸在双份的高潮中显得有些意识模糊，脸上还挂着隐约的泪痕。  
“啊啊，不管怎样都不肯在这叫出来吗。”  
Caster摇了摇头，将性器拔了出来。Archer浑身瘫软，被Berserker横抱了起来。  
“今天就到这里吧。”三兄弟中的长子下了逐客令。  
“关于Archer的事，请您尽量保密。”

当意识终于完全回到Archer脑中时，他意识到自己又躺回了那张令他无比厌恶的床上。在这张床上他被三兄弟不知道操干过多少次。Archer的目光稍稍向下挪去，果不其然地发现自己身上的那几条薄纱已经被扯掉了。他正双腿大张地躺在床上，Berserker捉着他的一只脚踝，将双腿扯开，朝他的后穴涂抹着润滑剂。  
“……还没玩够吗。”他说，声音沙哑干涩。  
“终于肯说话了？”Lancer的声音在他的头顶上方响起。  
“我累了。”Archer试图将脚踝从Berserker的手里抽出来。  
“你还没有。”Berserker说，涂着润滑剂的手指探入后穴，在内壁上旋转着碾压。  
Archer的声线颤抖了一下。  
“……你倒是……真比我自己还了解我。”  
“当然。”Lancer笑了起来，“你身上的每个敏感点可是我们亲手开发出来的。”  
“那还真是多谢了。”Archer说，他的声音里带着讽刺，“阿尔斯特赤枝兄弟的最大追求果然是开家妓院吗。”  
“生气了？”Lancer还在笑，那笑容阳光灿烂，把玩着那头银色长发，“放心吧，今天的事不会有第二次。能干到Archer将军的事想要不炫耀真是相当艰难呐。”  
“炫耀你们以尽情凌辱敌人为乐？”  
“当然不是。”Caster说，好整以暇地双手垫在脑后靠在床上，“还没感觉到吗，我们爱你啊。”  
“把他抱起来。”Berserker对着Lancer说，手指从Archer的后穴抽离，“你前我后。”  
惊色从Archer的眼中流露出了出来，“不、你们又要……滚开！”他突然开始挣扎，脚踩在床上试图发力把自己撑起来。  
“你没有提要求的资格。”Berserker说，抓住了他的手腕从背后反剪。Archer用尽了全力，却始终无法从那只手中挣脱。无论是Lancer或Berserker的力量都远在他之上，他绝望地看着Lancer一寸寸分开他的大腿挤了进来，让他跨坐在他的胯上。赤裸的阴唇紧贴着Lancer的胯部，能清晰地感觉到前方勃起的阳具。Lancer双手捏住他的腰，将Archer缓慢抬起。  
“住手，不行、一起不行……不、”  
“来，放松点，好好吃下去啊。”  
Archer憋着一口气，感觉到前后的穴口都有东西挤了进来，缓慢撑开狭窄的甬道。无论前后都痛的仿佛撕裂，穴口旁的肌肉被彻底扯平，不断传递着快要裂开的火辣感。他恐惧的几乎忘了呼吸，发着抖被Lancer和Berserker向下按，彻底将两根阳具吞了进去。  
Lancer安抚似地吻他，舌头挤进口腔来了个热情洋溢的深吻。Archer的全部注意力都被扯向了胀满的下体，没心思将那肆虐在口腔中的舌头推拒出去。他痛的双眼发黑，全身倚靠在Lancer和Berserker的中间。Berserker捉着他两边的大腿将他向上抬，又狠狠插回去。Archer的口中发出了几声听不出是快乐或是痛苦的模糊的呻吟。他被Berserker的动作带的上下起伏，两处的性器肆意摩擦着体内的嫩肉，过度的饱胀感还没来得及平息下一轮冲击又已经接踵而至，那两枚乳环也随着这动作起起落落，银铃叮当作响。  
他被捅的连眼泪都停不下来，Lancer和Berserker捏准了他的敏感点用力戳弄，让他在快感和疼痛的夹击中根本找不到挣扎的时间。Archer的双腿很快缠在了Lancer的腰上，带着哭腔的喘息声断断续续的，脚趾蜷缩，发出了快要窒息般的呻吟声，最后被操射了出来。  
“夹紧点。”Berserker说，手掌拍向他的臀肉，让Archer本已软下来的躯体猛地一颤。Berserker的头搭在他的后颈上，齿尖缓缓发力咬着他的颈肉。那浅褐色的颈肉旁留下的深浅不一的伤痕均来自Berserker。这是他操他时的习惯，每当他试图躲开时Berserker就会咬得更重，直到停在恰好刺入皮肉的力度上。  
Lancer和Berseker继续从上往下捅他。从小腹上滑落的精液和穴口溢出的体液混在一起，令交合处的撞击声淫靡不堪。Archer硬不起来，却还是在Lancer和Berserker射出来的时候哆嗦着到了高潮。他彻底瘫软在了床上，阳具拔出后的穴口尚未完全闭合，精液顺着大腿根和臀缝一路淌下。  
Caster又挪了过来把他的大腿分开。Archer试图挣扎，但他已经累的连一只手指都动弹不得，甚至连话都没力气去说了。他绝望地看着Caster又插了进来，被操弄到柔软的甬道无论前后都一样急切地缠上了插入的性器。  
视线被泪水搅的模糊不清，Archer几乎弄不清最后是谁在操他。那三人来回地流连在这具肌肉紧实饱满的躯体上，满意地看着那银色双目中的点点火焰从燃的旺盛到渐渐被快感淹没。  
他们知道无论多少回那火焰都将重新燃起，但这正是令他们着迷的地方。

夜已深了，赤枝三兄弟的领土内，灯光却不曾熄灭。那低沉含糊的呜咽声，又一次消失在这以爱为名的囚笼之中。


End file.
